1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a loading apparatus for a video tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video tape recorder is provided with a loading apparatus which draws a video tape from a cassette to wind it over a rotary head. This conventional loading apparatus has a pair of loading arms rotated by means of a drive source. A pair of loading set members are supported on the loading arms to set the video tape to both loading positions. Power transmission means are interposed between the drive source and the pair of loading arms to rotate the latter through the power transmission means. Each loading set member is reciprocated between a loading position and an unloading position so that when loading takes place. the video tape is drawn from the cassette to wind it over the rotary head whereas when unloading takes place, the video tape is pulled into the cassette.
In the conventional loading apparatus for a video tape recorder, the loading arms and power transmission means are provided on the pair of loading set members, and therefore, the number of parts for the loading apparatus increases to make the structure complicated. In addition, assembling becomes cumbersome and the entire video tape recorder is dfficult to make it compact.